1. Field of the Invention
The invention works on the principle of a dabber printing machine for printing of workpieces with printing ink wherein said workpieces are put in a transfer element moving step by step in the same horizontal plane, with at least one dabber, at least one block, at least one ink trough and an inking and doctor arrangement being utilized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known dabber printing machines exhibit only a holder running vertically or horizontally, which carries at least one dabber. If the dabber printing machine is equipped with a stationary holder of the ink trough and block, the carrier, with the dabber, makes vertical and horizontal movements in a path in the form of an inverted U. There are also printing machines with a vertical holder of the dabber or series of dabbers, in which the holder of the ink trough and block can move back and forth in a horizontal plane. In this case, the dabber-holder makes only vertical movements; printing of the workpiece with printing ink can then occur only when the holder of the trough and block is retracted.